Until That Day
by Axygry
Summary: Jusqu'à ce jour, il se le devait. Il allait s'entraîner, tous les surpasser et surtout, de tous ces foutus démons, Sasuke ne le dépasserait pas cette fois. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'une démon pouvait invoquer un autre démon. H/H, SasuNaru, UA, PwP. Enjoy !


**Auteur :** AxyGry

 **Pairing :** Sasu/Naru (Définitivement, je n'aime pas l'inverse.)

 **Disclaimer :** Je tiens toujours à préciser que les personnages ici présents - même si tout le monde est au courant - qu'ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Alors, je tiens à préciser au cas où... Mais il y a près de quatre-vingt dix pour cent de lemon, parce que je voulais que ce soit le cas. Oui, donc il s'agit bien d'un PwP, à peine une histoire pour structurer.

Je pense très fortement qu'après une nuit - il est six heures et demi du matin, je n'ai donc pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit- il y a probablement des fautes partout. C'est pas mon fort la relecture, j'ai tendance à la rejeter de toutes mes forces. Donc, si le texte est véritablement bourré de fautes, soit m'en faire part pour que je corrige tout ça - si je suis motivée - soit passer outre. Je préfère me dire qu'il y en a pas trop, mais bon...

À part ça, je n'étais absolument pas partie sur cette idée, mais je me suis quand même bien amusée avec des personnages quand même assez OOC. J'aime pas l'OOC ! Mais c'est dur de faire correspondre des caractères surtout quand l'un d'eux est un pète-cul comme Sasuke. J'aimais bien ce perso jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'espèce de truc hyper dark. Bref. Tout ça pour dire le caractère Seme/Uke ressort particulièrement dans ce PwP. (Ne considérons pas cela comme une fic.) Ah, bon, pour quand même un peu me justifier un petit peu - même si ça n'excuse rien du tout - c'est un univers alternatif !

Autre chose, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais je ne suis pas une grande fana du dialogue. Autant je trouve que quand il y en a trop c'est inutile, autant chez moi, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas assez, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à faire dialoguer mes perso'. Si quelqu'un a les moyens de me donner quelques conseils, je suis preneuse, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de m'améliorer après une pause de quelques années sans écrire.

 **Warning :** H/H content. De toute façon, j'écris rarement autre chose. Je demande donc aux intolérants et aux âmes sensibles de quitter cette page.

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Until That Day**

Un jeune blond, muni d'un miroir, s'observa silencieusement, puis en une grimace comique, il retroussa le côté supérieur droit de sa lèvre pour dévoiler une jolie rangée de dents blanches. Luisante et tranchante, sa canine ressortait comme un petit croc. Le jeune homme s'observa un moment avant de pousser un long soupir à fendre l'âme. Deux longues oreilles aux couleurs flammes s'étaient frayées un chemin entre ses épis dorés, et son regard azuré donnait davantage l'envie qu'on lui fasse un énorme câlin. Il n'allait décidément faire peur à personne comme ça. Pourtant, il tenta tout de même, fasse à son reflet, il fronça le nez, et les sourcils, prenant l'air le plus menaçant possible en poussant un grognement féroce. Ce qui malheureusement pour lui sonna davantage comme un adorable jappement. Le blondinet abaissa ses épaules abattu.

« C'est mort, je vais encore être la risée cette année… Souffla-t-il en couchant son miroir. »

Une tête rousse passa par à travers la porte, curieuse du bruit qui s'était échappé de la chambre, les deux mêmes oreilles pointant sur son crâne, tandis qu'une queue touffue et épaisse battait dans son dos.

« Na-… Ru-… To ? Hacha lentement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates tout contre l'oreille du blond.»

Le garçon sursauta et fit volte-face, un rougissement gêné apparut sur ses joues, alors que furieusement, ses jolies oreilles s'étaient rabattues sur son crâne. Il fixa sa vis-à-vis avec une moue réprobatrice.

« Maman ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! S'indigna le jeune homme en la pointant du doigt. »

Celle-ci arqua ostensiblement un sourcil puis toisa son fils avec un ricanement moqueur, elle s'approcha puis tira son garçon dans ses bras.

« C'est mignon, tu essayes encore de faire ton dur. »

La rouquine saisit les joues zébrées de son adorable gamin et tira dessus en riant, décidément d'humeur taquine ce jour-là. Malgré les faibles protestations du blondinet, elle déposa un bisou sur le bout de son nez avec un sourire tendre. Naruto détourna le regard contrarié, et gonfla une joue afin de montrer son mécontentement, puis finit par se ramollir dans les bras de sa mère, ne pouvant définitivement pas lui en vouloir.

« M'maaaan… Finit-il par geindre dans ses bras. J'veux pas encore me prendre la honte… »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Depuis quand son fils baissait-il les bras ? Elle était loin d'être habituée à ce comportement. Les Uzumaki n'abandonnaient jamais. Kushina plissa alors ses deux orbes bleutés.

-Ecoute-moi bien jeune homme ! Elle saisit ses joues pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Tu es bien plus tenace que ça habituellement ! Allez, mon fils ! Montre à tout le monde de quoi est capable un Uzumaki… Même si ton petit cri était terriblement mignon ! Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'ajouter. »

Naruto fit son lourd dans les bras de sa mère, pas tout enchanté à l'idée d'être « mignon ». Ça faisait depuis maintenant cinq ans, qu'un concours terreur avait lieu dans un petit village où les démons et les esprits se faisaient face afin de remporter le titre. En soit, ce n'était pas quelque chose de spécialement important, mais pour Naruto ça l'était. Il n'avait aucune crédibilité, due à son visage qui gardait encore des traces juvéniles, et qui le rendaient plus comme un adorable petit garnement.

Et d'un autre côté, il voulait aussi faire ravaler sa face de sale rat à l'un des héritiers de la famille d'en face. Ce sale type, égocentrique, imbu de lui-même, trop ténébreux, oui, définitivement, cette année, il aurait Sasuke Uchiha, ce sale matou.

Intérieurement, il continuait de rager en fermant son poing sous le regard amusé de sa mère, même en colère il était trop mignon.

Il allait falloir qu'il s'entraîne encore durement pour réussir ce fichu concours, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant la participation.

Il attendit patiemment que sa mère sorte de la chambre, puis lentement, il se massa les joues, reprit son miroir, et tenta vainement de faire des grimaces pour se donner une consistance, mais elles n'en étaient que comiques. Comment diable faisait les autres pour être aussi terrifiants ? Même les fantômes qui hantent les cimetières étaient plus effrayants que lui, un démon. À nouveau, ses oreilles se couchèrent sur son crâne en signe de déception. Allait-il réellement y arriver ?

Il partit s'asseoir sur son lit avant de s'y laisser tomber lourdement. À ce rythme, il allait devenir la honte de sa famille, il se souvenait encore de l'ancêtre Kurama qui avait explosé de rire devant lui la première fois qu'il avait participé à ce fichu concours. Même une petite fillette ferait plus peur que lui, lui avait-il dit hilare.

Cette année, peu importe, il arriverait au moins à en faire frissonner un, et c'est sur ces pensées sûres, et pleines de convictions, qu'il se redressa et se planta devant son miroir en poussant des petits grognements. C'était pas gagné…

Malgré toutes les rumeurs sur ce crétin de renard blond, l'aura démoniaque des Uzumaki était terrifiante, mais encore trop jeune, Naruto avait du mal à la maîtriser, et sans s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait la faire apparaître que lors de véritables fureurs, ce qui en soit était un exploit lorsque ça arrivait. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriverait à être maître de lui-même, ce pouvaitil allait devenir impressionnant, le renard dansait presque autour de lui. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'un jour il y arrive.

Les Uzumaki étaient d'ailleurs la seule famille à pouvoir rivaliser avec l'immense communauté des Uchiha, mais les deux frères étaient de véritables génies, imbattables et terriblement doués dans tous ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils avaient du succès auprès des filles !

Plus il y pensait, moins il les trouvait normaux, et petit à petit, son esprit divagua sur le cadet de la famille, Sasuke. Le jeune renard en oublia même ses belles pensées sur son entraînement. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, cet abruti n'avait rien à envier à personne, son air sombre et mystérieux ferait même craquer le pire des coincés de la Terre. Et l'aura d'un violet sombre où se dessiner un chat majestueux au regard des plus terrifiants. L'un dans l'autre, les deux se complétaient à n'en former plus qu'un. Tout était noble et posé dans ses actions, mais le blond était certain que ça cachait quelque chose, ce fichu brun était diabolique.

Une aura orangée brillait doucement, loin d'être menaçante, elle semblait plus comme un réconfort pour lui-même. Il se dessina mentalement le visage de sa Némésis presque naturellement avant de souffler son nom faiblement. Peu après, il sentit un poids contre son ventre. Cette soudaine pression lui coupa le souffle et il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise.

Le jeune Uchiha était assis sur son ventre, la même expression de surprise se lisant sur son visage. Une queue sombre battant derrière son dos, il regarda le renard incrédule.

« Que… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, espèce de crétin ? Grogna le brun en le toisant. »

Remis de ses émotions, le blond s'apprêta à hurler, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide, bloquant ses lèvres de sa main, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés.

« Si tu cries, je t'assomme, abruti ! »

Naruto le foudroya du regard puis repoussa sa main du revers de la sienne. Ses oreilles se plièrent, et son expression se fit menaçante – du moins, au maximum de ce dont il était capable. D'un geste vif, il saisit le col du chat, plantant son regard d'azur dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, connard ? Rugit le blond. »

L'attitude du brun changea soudainement, un large sourire venant étirer ses lèvres, une lueur amusée y brillant. Sa langue rose redessina le contour de sa bouche, et d'un mouvement souple et félin, il fut tout contre le jeune blond. Il était rentré dans sa phase de séduction.

« Dis-moi, ça t'amuse d'invoquer des démons chez toi ? Ou alors ton inconscient était bien trop impatient de me voir ? »

Naruto tiqua, alors que le ton du chat se faisait de plus en plus aguicheur, mais surtout, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand d'un doigt, Sasuke caressa la base de son oreille. Il poussa alors un petit gémissement en devenant une guimauve sous le corps son rival. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait cet imbécile ?

Le jeune renard n'avait même pas remarqué que sa douce aura orangée s'était soudainement faite bien plus intensive, se mêlant à celle du brun. La fusion des deux créait une chaleur agréable, et une tension lascive.

« Alors, on a perdu ses crocs ? Plaisanta Sasuke avant qu'il ne vienne planter les siens dans l'oreille rousse de Naruto qui poussa une nouvelle plainte alors que son corps s'embrasait trop rapidement. Mais tu sais ? Si tu voulais à ce point me voir, tu pouvais tout aussi bien venir me chercher. »

Les mains du brun qui se trouvaient sur son torse se firent caressantes, écartant les pans du kimono que portait le jeune Uzumaki. Ce dernier eût soudainement un éclair de lucidité, essayant de le repousser, mais l'aura de Sasuke se fit brutalement écrasante. Naruto se retrouva presque épinglé sur son lit sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Le brun le surplomba de toute sa taille, son sourire moqueur avait laissé place à une expression d'autant plus dangereuse. Et comme l'aurait fait un chat, l'Uchiha glissa son visage dans le creux du cou de sa proie, se faisant caressant, presque ronronnant.

Ses mains quant à elles continuaient leur exploration lentement, s'amusant à laisser une traînée de frissons sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Raflant doucement ses ongles sur ses côtés, il fit se cambrer le jeune blond qui au même moment poussa une plainte non maîtrisée. Sasuke déposa un baiser dans son cou, ce qui tira un soupir tremblant à sa victime. Satisfait, le brun sourit contre la peau basanée, puis continua sa douce torture. Ses doigts faisaient des allées et venues sur ses côtes, couvrant la peau de frissons et frémissements.

Le corps sous lui commençait à chauffer peu à peu, alors que son souffle se faisait laborieux. Mais comment arrivait-il à le mettre dans cet état si rapidement ? Tous ses membres étaient sous la pression de l'aura démentielle du chat, elle-même caressante et si exigeante de son corps. Celui-ci n'en faisait d'ailleurs qu'à sa tête, ne répondant plus aux pensées du blond qui paniquait à moitié sous les douces tortures de Sasuke. Ce dernier se redressa, puis plongea son regard sombre dans les deux perles bleutées qui lui faisaient face. Et ce fut sans un mot qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Némésis. En état de choc, le blondinet ne sut pas comment réagir, et tenta d'en placer une, ce qui laissa libre accès à sa langue. Le jeune chat en profita et vint à la rencontre de son palais. Il dévora ses lèvres, jouant avec le muscle, ne laissant à aucun moment le blond se révolter. Naruto sentait son esprit se faire la malle, sa bonne conscience aux oubliettes alors que le baiser chauffait clairement ses instincts les plus primaires.

Les mains du démon chat n'étaient pas en reste et profitaient du moindre sursaut du blond pour découvrir de nouvelles parcelles. Elles sensibilisaient la chair à chaque passage de ses doigts, marque son corps comme étant sa propriété. Une fine traînée cobalt s'échappait de ses mains, zébrant la peau, appuyant sur les parties les plus sensibles et y apposer sa marque, créant des marques violacées. Chaque fois qu'il sentait l'aura pénétrer sous la peau, agissant comme de faibles décharges, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir contre les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier ne les lâchait d'ailleurs que pour les rares moments où ils avaient besoin de respirer. Il avait réussi à rendre le blond dans cet état juste avec quelques caresses, quelle était sa hâte de pouvoir le faire sien. Sasuke jubilait à l'idée de sentir le corps sous le se tordre de plaisir. Maintenant qu'il était là, son adorable petit renard allait crier à s'en briser la voix.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, son corps était au supplice. Ce n'était trois fois rien, mais la frustration lui avait grillé les maigres neurones qui lui restaient. Il le sentait partout, tendre et violent à la fois, possédant son corps de la pire des manières qui soit. Si excitante, mais pas assez, le menant à un état où il ne bandait qu'à moitié. Son corps exigeait maintenant tellement que lorsqu'il se cambrait, ce n'était que pour venir à la rencontre de ses mains volatiles. Ces garces se pressaient contre sa peau juste assez pour l'attirer avant de fuir vers une zone toujours plus sensible qu'il n'avait même pas la sensation de connaître.

Agacé, il força contre l'aura même de son agresseur, la sienne brûlant pour s'y mêler à nouveau, brûlante et sauvage, elles se rencontrèrent dans une bataille féroce. Et sur ce, il passa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun, caressant au passage les douces mèches noires du démon qui lui faisait face. D'abord surpris, Sasuke finit par le redresser pour le coller dos au mur, dévorant la bouche de sa victime, emmêlant leurs langues dans un ballet sulfureux. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes, plus actives, et de ses paumes, il se fit plus franc, caressant son torse, effleurant ses boules de chaires qui s'étaient soudainement dressaient à cette proximité.

Le blond roula des yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière en soupirant son plaisir, merde, il perdait totalement pieds avec la réalité. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa quand ce foutu chat planta ses crocs dans sa gorge avant d'y apposer une jolie marque bleuté, qu'il termina d'un coup de langue. Au même moment, une décharge violente se fit sentir sur sa poitrine, plus nette, et bien présente, l'aura du brun se faisait elle aussi dévorante. Elle l'électrocuta à moitié, se diffusant douloureusement dans tout son corps, éveillant davantage ses sens. Peu à peu, la main descendit dans le creux de ses reins, la paume chaude s'y pressant langoureusement. Quant aux lèvres de ce terrible tortionnaire avaient suivi le chemin, sa langue traçant un sillon brûlant sur sa peau, exactement à l'endroit où avait eu lieu la décharge, il mordit. Ce fut net et sans douleur, mais une plainte incontrôlable lui échappa. Le bas de ses reins le brûlait de la marque tout juste faite. Un brasier s'attisa à l'intérieur de son bassin dressant tout son corps, l'amenant si proche de la jouissance sans la lui accorder.

Le blond geignit, s'il continuait, il allait réellement perdre la tête.

« S-… Sas'ke… Baragouina le jeune renard, ses lèvres tremblantes. »

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers son visage, dissimulaient par des mèches de jais. Ce qu'il eût face à lui faillit lui faire perdre tout son self-control. Sasuke jura intérieurement, ignorant le superbe regard bleuté qui le suppliait. Il ne devait pas craquer où il risquait de réellement blesser de blond. Cependant, il passa tout de même à la vitesse supérieure, virant d'un mouvement du bras ce qu'il restait de vêtements sur eux. Il happa entre ses crocs l'une des boules de chaire du blond, et commença à la mordiller, lui tirant un râle de plaisir.

Le jeune chat sentit une main se refermer dans sa chevelure, en revanche, il n'avait pas réalisé que l'autre avait prit en otage l'une des siennes jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Sasuke resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant. De sa main libre, il continua son exploration, contournant volontairement la virilité tendue et brûlante du renard blond, pour finir sa course à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, où il le marqua à nouveau d'une décharge possessive, s'attirant un grognement lascif.

Le brun se redressa, laissant ses mains à leur place, puis reprit férocement les lèvres de son blond. Son corps se glissa entre les cuisses du blondinet, leurs deux bassins se rencontrant, et leurs deux verges se collant l'une à l'autre suintantes d'un désir certain. Ils poussèrent un gémissement en concert. Ils le sentaient, c'était minime, mais leurs battements de cœurs qui tambourinaient dans leurs veines, cognant contre la peau de l'autre à un rythme synchronisé. Front contre front, les deux garçons se regardaient, non comme des rivaux, mais comme des amants, le souffle erratique, la douceur du moment leur paraissait à tout deux si irréelle. Oubliant jusqu'à même leurs noms, alors que leurs deux auras se chamaillaient autour d'eux, tantôt caressantes tantôt voraces, créant une danse furieuse. Puis reprenant contenance, le brun afficha un sourire un brin moqueur, loin de son masque de poupée glacial.

« Tu sais, si tu ne te rebiffes pas un, je vais vraiment te faire l'amour, murmura le jeune Uchiha. »

Les lèvres du blond frémirent, ce corps si proche du sien, là tout de suite, se révolter ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses plans. Mais en réponse à la provocation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu te dégonfles Uchi-… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, un gémissement langoureux lui échappant. Le brun démoniaque avait saisi sa hanche, puis dans un mouvement purement érotique, il avait fait se rencontrer leurs deux bassins. Il était certain que le blond allait se la boucler et ça n'avait pas raté. Et la plainte qu'avait poussée le blond avait totalement électrisé Sasuke, qui réitéra son mouvement, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement, son corps s'était tendu tel un arc, et son dos s'était cambré. C'est à ce moment que le jeune chat mourrait d'envie de s'introduire entre ses reins pour le pilonner à coup de bassin. L'idée même le fit frémir d'impatience, il balaya cette idée dans un coin de son crâne, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède maintenant, il allait le faire languir encore un peu.

Sa langue se glissa lentement sur sa joue, caressant les trois marques de griffe qui s'y trouvaient.

Leurs érections se rencontraient à chaque mouvement du brun, tirant des plaintes toujours plus incontrôlables au jeune renard qui ne savait où donner de la tête avec ces sensations. Et pendant qu'il détournait l'attention du blond, il remonta le long de sa cuisse, s'approchant toujours plus de son intimité qu'il savait inviolée. Là où il passait sa main, Naruto se tendait involontairement, pourtant bien concentré sur les délicieuses rencontres de leurs verges. La peau sensible se heurtait au gland de sa Némésis. Le jeune renard griffa sa nuque en poussant un gémissement sonore quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Sasuke étouffa sa plainte d'un lent baiser, caressant avec son pouce la main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Il alla même jusqu'à émettre un doux ronronnement réconfortant pour qu'il ne panique pas. Sa queue féline qui jusque là était restée inactive caressa doucement sa cuisse, remonta encore jusqu'à enserrer leurs deux sexes, imprimant un rythme vif.

Un grognement appréciateur lui échappa quand il sentit l'intimité se contracter autour de lui. Il mourrait d'envie de la posséder de son propre sexe. C'était chaud et étroit. Le brun engouffra un deuxième doigt, tirant un grognement réticent du renard blond qui remua son bassin sous la sensation inconfortable. Sasuke déposa une myriade de baiser sur son visage pour détourner son attention pendant il détendait par lents à-coups l'étau étroit qui enfermait ses doigts.

L'Uchiha prit son temps pour l'assouplir, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, accompagnés de va et vient tendres. Naruto poussa un gémissement d'inconfort, puis se détendit petit à petit sous les assauts répétés du brun qui l'ouvrait doucement.

Le jeune chat tourna son poignet, changeant l'angle de pénétration et poussa à nouveau ses doigts en lui, l'effet fut immédiat, Naruto se cambra en poussant un râle d'extase. Il retomba aussitôt sur le matelas, la respiration incontrôlable, un tremblement inconnu se diffusant dans son bas-ventre. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les beaux yeux bleus du garçon qui se tortilla, à la recherche à nouveau de cet éclair de plaisir qui avait transcendé son corps. Sasuke abaissa doucement son visage pour frotter affectueusement sa joue contre celle de Naruto, puis étira un large sourire satisfait.

« Ça te plaît ? Mh ? »

Une plainte suppliante lui répondit, il tenta de s'empaler sur ses doigts pour à nouveau le sentir frapper sur ce petit nerf sensible.

« O-Oui ! Ploya-t-il à moitié gémissant, désespérant de ne pas le sentir à nouveau.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt ne sentir plus que ça. Mais d'abord… »

L'Uchiha guida la main qui guidait la sienne jusqu'à leurs érections qui étaient toujours enserrées par la queue noire du brun. Puis il relâcha ses doigts en retirant son appendice, qui fouetta l'air d'un mouvement. Le jeune chat nicha sa tête dans le cou de son renard en soufflant sadiquement.

« Je veux que tu nous caresses tous les deux pendant que je te ferai voir les étoiles. Ronronna-t-il tout contre son oreille, sa voix s'était faite d'autant plus grave, dissimulant difficilement l'excitation. »

Naruto déglutit mal à l'aise, mais obtempéra, ses doigts se refermant doucement autour de leurs membres tendus à l'extrême, et il hoqueta en sentant la taille imposante du brun dans sa main. Il poussa un léger juron qui fit ricaner doucement ce sale démon, juron qui se transforma en gémissement étranglé quand à nouveau il frappa dans cette boule de nerf au fond de lui.

« J'adore ta voix, on dirait un chaton sans expérience, souffla Sasuke tout contre son oreille en donnant un coup de bassin dans la main du blond, faisant frotter leurs deux érections. »

Son regard se fit soudainement plus menaçant, ses deux doigts pressant sauvagement la prostate malmenée du blond qui rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un râle d'extase. Il allait jouir, mais une pression lui coupa net l'envie, Sasuke s'était saisit de son membre, l'empêchant de se libérer.

« Non, pas tout de suite, on ne fait que commencer… Susurra-t-il, sans cesser ses mouvements langoureux. Et si je te posais un sceau ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la main du brun chauffa légèrement qui se diffusa lentement autour de son membre avant de l'enserrer douloureusement. Naruto redressa la tête puis poussa un cri d'indignation, avant de griffer son dos en secouant la tête.

« Nan ! Laisse-moi jouir ! Supplia-t-il en remuant son bassin.

-Non, pas avant que je le décide. »

Il reprit son exploration, insérant un troisième doigt, tirant un geignement au blond qui laissait échapper autant de supplication que d'insultes envers le brun qui le torturait aussi sauvagement.

Une idée germa d'ailleurs dans son esprit lubrique, il vint mordiller doucement l'oreille duveteuse du jeune renard en signe d'excuse. Puis une décharge probablement un peu plus violente car mal contrôlée se répercuta contre la prostate du blondinet. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, puis rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un cri de pure extase, probablement un peu de douleur. Puis la caresse se refit lente et douce, alors qu'il continuait à le préparer.

Lorsque la main du blond se faisait moins présente, il lui rappelait d'une décharge d'aura plus où moins puissante qu'il ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il continua à torturer son adorable petit renard s'amusant terriblement à le rendre fou et dépendant de ses caresses. Sasuke déposa de faibles baisers sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant des mots doux, allumant le pauvre blond qui n'arrivait vraiment plus à penser.

« Un jour, je veux que tes lèvres me prennent. Annonça-t-il comme une sentence. Et je m'enfoncerai dans ta gorge pour jouir. »

L'intimité du blond se resserra sur ses doigts, terriblement excité à cette idée, sa main se crispant légèrement autour de son érection. Il allait le tuer de plaisir à ce rythme.

« Mais pour le moment, je vais juste m'occuper de te faire connaître l'orgasme, un que personne ne sera capable de t'infliger. »

Il vit la queue brune disparaître entre ses cuisses, quand le blond comprit ce qu'il se tramait, ses deux orbes bleutés s'agrandir, mais trop tard pour reculer, il sentit l'appendice forcer l'entrée de son intimité avant de le pénétrer suffisamment profondément pour qu'il ait presque l'impression de la sentir dans son ventre.

Un couinement aigu lui échappa, le plaisir explosant au fond de lui, sentir ses doigts électrocuter sa prostate en même temps qui le remplissait provoqua en lui une vague d'un puissant plaisir. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, des étoiles lui dansant devant pupilles. Il n'avait pas joui, mais l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir était foudroyant. Chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait encore sous la déferlante de plaisir qui venait de le percuter de plein fouet.

Son souffle était erratique, il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il venait de hurler un « Oh putain ! Sasuke ! » alors que l'orgasme venait de le faucher.

Les limbes du plaisir enroulait son corps, qui était devenu hypersensible. Le blond gémit alors quand le brun retira ses doigts, mais pas sa queue. Celle-ci remua en lui, tirant de maigres plaintes au blond.

Le jeune chat simula l'acte sexuel avec sa queue, faisant de lents va et vient pour attiser à nouveau le désir du blond qui n'avait pas perdu l'érection qu'il sentait contre son ventre.

Rapidement, des gémissements étouffés se firent à nouveau entendre dans la chambre du blond qui accrochait désespérément ses deux mains dans le dos de son amant qui semblait très concentré sur sa tâche.

Sasuke estima qu'il était suffisamment préparé quand il ne sentait plus de résistance lors des va et vient de son appendice. L'avantage de l'orgasme, c'est qu'il avait le pouvoir de détendre tout un corps.

Le brun déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune renard qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il retira lentement sa queue ce qui tira au blond un gémissement de frustration.

Il plaça ensuite son érection contre l'intimité du blond, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou avant qu'il ne le mordre violemment, tirant à Naruto un petit cri douloureux.

« Tu es à moi ! Grogna l'Uchiha possessif. »

Au moment où il acheva sa phrase, il le pénétra d'un mouvement. Rapide et net, il fut en lui dans sa totalité. Son membre l'écartelant jusqu'à la base.

Naruto en avait eu le souffle coupé, il avait en effet pu constater de l'érection conséquente de son ami. Son corps avait de mal à gérer cette soudainement intrusion. C'était BEAUCOUP plus gros que sa queue.

Sasuke caressa son visage d'une main en l'embrassant doucement, son visage tendu trahissant le plaisir qui venait de le submerger, il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se démener dans son intimité. La mâchoire crispée, il refusa de desserrer les dents.

« Naruto ! Respire ! Si tu te détends pas, je vais te faire mal ! »

Le brun grogna furieusement en sentant l'intimité du blond se contracter, il fallait qu'il tienne un peu. Même s'il aimait le taquiner, il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais ça risquait d'être dur si le blond ne coopérait pas. Sasuke prit une longue inspiration puis souffla doucement.

« Calque-toi sur moi… »

Une larme douloureuse roula sur la joue du blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir la douleur, sa respiration était hachée et laborieuse, il n'allait jamais réussir.

« Pitié… Souffla le brun en le serrant dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas te faire mal… »

La poitrine du blond fit un bond, il avait du mal à voir ce fichu Uchiha mettre sa fierté à mal pour ne pas le blesser. Doucement, Naruto glissa ses mains dans son dos pour resserrer leur étreinte. Il se concentra sur la respiration du brun, se calquant sur elle, son corps se détendant peu à peu. Il avança doucement son bassin, autorisant Sasuke à commencer ses mouvements. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, soupirant de soulagement, il commença à bouger lentement, brisant d'un geste de la main, le sceau qui retenait la jouissance du blond.

Naruto attrapa ses lèvres, étouffant ses gémissements dans sa bouche. Le brun caressa sa nuque doucement en dévorant ses lèvres, ses mouvements se faisant peu à peu de plus en plus amples, plus profonds. Il souleva un peu une de ses cuisses puis le pénétra un peu plus violemment que prévu.

Le blond sursauta puis poussa un cri déchirant de plaisir, électrisant totalement son corps. Sasuke sourit carnassier, puis réitéra son mouvement, faisant à nouveau crier son petit renard. À partir de ce moment, l'Uchiha annihila toute capacité à réfléchir et commença à pilonner durement le blond, donc les seules paroles furent des cris étranglés de plaisir mêlé à des bribes de son prénom.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait autant son pied avec cet imbécile, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait harcelé sexuellement pour l'avoir dans son lit.

De son côté, Naruto ne réalisait toujours pas où il en était, accroché au cou de son imbécile d'amant, il ne pouvait que geindre son plaisir. Chaque mouvement l'emmenait aux portes du Paradis. En lui, il sentait ses parois s'ouvrir et se modeler à la forme imposante de ce chat démoniaque. Les piques de plaisir traversant son corps de toute part.

« …'Ke ! Plus ! Cria-t-il en plein extase. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, soulevant un peu plus sa cuisse – la souplesse du blond n'était d'ailleurs plus à prouver – et ses mouvements se faisaient d'autant plus profond, se heurtant à la prostate le plus de fois possible.

Leurs deux auras brûlantes dansaient au-dessus d'eux, se léchant et se mélangeant avec la même hargne que leur ébat. Elles s'enroulaient avec sensualité avant d'imploser au rythme du plaisir des deux garçons.

Rapidement, bien trop, l'orgasme les faucha, leur ouvrant une porte qui jusque-là, ils n'avaient jamais atteint. Sasuke planta ses mains dans les hanches du blond pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, son membre pulsant en lui, alors qu'en de longs jets il se libéra dans son intimité, il donna quelques coups de bassin pour qu'il finisse de drainer son orgasme.

Naruto planta ses griffes dans le dos du brun, laissant quelques marques sanglantes alors qu'au fond de lui, il sentait son plaisir l'emplir, lui soutirant un gémissement mal contrôlé. Il aimait ça en plus, à un point que ça entraîna ça propre jouissance, alors qu'il se libérait entre leurs deux corps.

Le jeune chat s'effondra sur le blond, haletant durement, la tête plongée dans la chevelure blonde. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, attendant patiemment que les effets de l'orgasme retombent. Les deux garçons étaient bien là, ils flottaient sur un petit nuage de rêve.

Lentement, Sasuke se retira du corps du blond, puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés en lui lançant un regard doux. Il l'attira ensuite dans une chaude étreinte tout en l'embrassant lascivement.

« La prochaine fois que tu m'invoques, fais-moi penser à prendre quelques jouets, je te ferai crier jusqu'à l'aube. »

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Naruto était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Si bien, qu'il finit par s'endormir ainsi.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite, loin de leur cocon d'intimité, Naruto avait hurlé le matin, d'une parce qu'il était incapable de poser un pied devant l'autre sans se casser la figure, et de deux parce que cet enfoiré avait profité de lui, et surtout – non parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas avouer ainsi qu'il avait pris son pied lui aussi – que maintenant il avait hyper honte à l'idée de se laver à _cet_ endroit.

Il avait hésité à jeter l'Uchiha dehors, non en fait, c'est avec aucun remord qu'il l'avait foutu à la porte pour ensuite s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Quand il se vit dans le miroir, ce fut le choc. Son corps était marqué de son cou jusqu'aux cuisses de marques bleuâtres, les marques d'aura étaient terribles, elles partaient difficilement mais en plus elles étaient voyantes. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir, en plein été il allait devoir porter gant et écharpe. Ou sinon, autant se balader avec un panneau où il y avait marqué « Propriété de ce connard de chat de Sasuke ».

Le blond se laissa tomber dans l'eau chaude, s'immergeant totalement. Les images de la veille lui revenant comme une balle de fusil. Il se redressa légèrement, laissant juste le bout de son nez sortir de l'eau. Puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement, oui, la prochaine fois qu'il invoquerait le brun, il lui ferait une belle liste de ce qu'il devra apporter.

* * *

La prochaine fois que le brun a la bonne idée de s'inviter chez lui, ce sera attaché les mains dans le dos. Naruto grommela en essayant d'aligner deux pas sans tomber. À force de le prendre, il lui avait brisé les reins, et rien à voir avec la première nuit. Cette brute ne l'avait encore moins épargné maintenant qu'il commençait à s'habituer.

Le jeune blond laissa un grognement lui échapper. Le concours était aujourd'hui et il était mal barré. Oui, sa mine faisait peur à voir, c'était à croire qu'il venait de passer sa nuit dans un sèche-linge. D'habitude en pleine forme, aujourd'hui le jeune renard était livide. Il s'était même muni d'un coussin dans le cas extrême où il allait devoir s'asseoir. Ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé, c'est que cet enfoiré de putain de fils de pute de Kiba se jette sur lui, entourant ses épaules d'un bras.

Naruto perdit son équilibre, poussant un cri douloureux quand il se rattrapa sur ses jambes, tout son corps venait de le lancer.

« Euh… T'as un balai dans le cul ? Ricana l'Inuzuka en donnant une accolade sur le bas du dos du blond. »

Celui-ci se tendit, crispant la mâchoire, il allait le tuer !

Kiba arrêta aussitôt de rire quand l'aura orange du blond s'assombrit. Le renard s'élança menaçant, alors que Naruto le fixa. La veine sur sa tempe se gonfla, ses yeux brillèrent meurtriers.

Le châtain eût à peine le temps de réciter ses mantras en priant les dieux de lui venir en aide.

« Dix sur dix, s'élevèrent trois voix. »

Se tenant là, le jury, accompagné d'un Kurama terriblement amusé. Chaque membre tenait la note dans une main, un thé dans l'autre. Puis ils firent demi-tour pour continuer à évaluer les prétendants au titre de cette.

Naruto jura faiblement désespéré. Oui, parce qu'en plus, c'était à cause de Sasuke qu'il venait de gagner.

* * *

Alors tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'aime pas les trucs niais, et cette histoire est terriblement niaise. Mon cerveau réduit donc en pâte.

Je n'aime pas non plus le mélange Francojaponais, les p'tites insultes, sauf bien évidemment s'il y a une raison due à l'histoire, je trouve que ça abîme le texte de balancer des termes du genre : Baka, teme, etc. En vrai, j'adore ces termes dans le contexte de la VO en animé. Mais pas dans une fic. Genre J'ADORE quand Sasuke insulte Naruto de Usuratonkachi. Je trouve ça vraiment adorable. Mais ce n'est que dans la VO. Non, bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis chiante et que j'avais ça à dire.

Ensuite, j'ai essayé de faire une fin un peu plus adaptée que dans mon autre fic, mais je me suis ramassée en beauté, c'est toujours pareil, j'ai l'impression de bâcler et j'aime pas ça. Sauf que je n'ai rien trouvé pour compenser différemment.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ! J'ai une vague idée sur la prochaine histoire que je veux écrire, mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques conseils parce que c'est du mâché et rebouffé.

Ciaossu~


End file.
